


Aces!

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Standing Millions Of Miles Away~ [2]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hate Crimes, Hate Speech, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Magical Tattoos, Metahumans, Multi, OT+ - Freeform, OT3, OT4, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: Jennifer meets Brandon's partners (a trans man named Kijiji and a trans woman named Wisteria). Kijiji can talk to animals and teleport and shapeshift. Wisteria has prehensile hair and mind reading/manipulation and botanical communication. Jefferson and Henderson end up dating, with Lynn's blessing.
Relationships: Anissa - Relationship, Bill Henderson/Jefferson Pierce, Grace Choi/Anissa Pierce, Jefferson Pierce/Lynn Stewart, Jennifer/Brandon, Jennifer/Brandon/Original Characters
Series: Standing Millions Of Miles Away~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601407
Kudos: 1





	Aces!

**Author's Note:**

> Grace is Afro-Vietnamese and Afro-Hawaiian. Kijiji is Afro-Hawaiian too but he's also Afro-Thai. Brandon is Creole (Louisiana) and Puerto Rican. Wisteria is Creole (Louisiana) and Haitian.

Jennifer has a key to Brandon's place but he has very recently found out she's related to both Thunder and Black Lightning. The only part that has him really upset is the blatant lying. He overheard some sneaky meta children discussing Jefferson's history on his way back from pulling a Robin Hood using the diamond money he made, he made the walks -and runs- that he normally makes but he added a spray paint aided flourish. That was how he learned almost the whole truth. "Hey Brandon. I ordered us some meatless hot honey General Tso's chicken and meatless Sweet Soy Sesame chicken, it'll be here in like an hour cause I _finally_ scheduled it ahead this time." Jennifer walks in as he walks up out the bathroom, freshly bathed and with his hair in small little flat twists. Kijiji bathed him while Wisteria took care of his hair. The two of them are gathering art supplies for some renegade-vigilante project to facilitate Blackbird's cause. Brandon grins at the two of them cheekily before exasperatedly turning to Jenn. "You could have told me you were born with your abilities, Jenn, Lightning, whatever else people can legitimately call you. I know you've told me but you didn't have to wait so damn long Jennifer. I trusted you with my truth." The look on her face is almost comical; she's shook because KJ is dressed in a translucent gossamer gauze robe that's colored like Harley Quinn's hair while Wist is bare as the day she had come out the womb. Jennifer, of course, had heard Brandon mention the twosome but she had no idea they were this close. "Um, I'm sorry I didn't tell you until it was nearly too late but I wasn't sure I could trust you with that information. Brandon I'm so-" "It's too late. I heard about Khalil, I'm happy for you. I hope maybe TC can help him out." His partners hastily place the large stash of potential revolutionary material on the table nearest them before rushing to Brandon. "Maybe we'll take it from here.", Wisteria begins. **"You could have been gentler in your response to his attempt at a confrontation. I am Wisteria and he is Kijiji. We have been with Brandon for a little over a year now."** Jennifer grins shakily, "So Brandon now knows that Blackbird is Anissa is Thunder. And I now know that he has you."

**Author's Note:**

> Kijiji is 5' 4.5" tall, with dark skin. He has faint freckles & a noticeable red birthmark on his left hand. He has a round face with a softly shaped jaw, a large nose, large ears and very luscious lips. His /hooded/ light brown eyes are slightly almond shaped with well groomed eyebrows. His moderately dark brown hair, dyed indigo on one side and azure on the other, is hip-length, thick and has teal highlights. He more often that not wears lime eye shadow. He pierced both sides of his nose. He has toned arms and powerful hands, a stocky torso with a defined waist, round hips, toned legs, and small feet. Kijiji has an illustrative tattoo of foxglove flowers on his left foot. Standing 6' 2" tall, this olive skinned Wisteria has a distinctive birthmark on her back. She has a lean face with a sharp jaw, a wide upturned nose, and full lips. Her dark hazel eyes are down turned and she has thick eyebrows. Her dark blonde hair, layered with florescent pink dye, is mid-back length and almost too shiny. She wears glittery highlight + blush + eye shadow with purplish lipstick and thick bronze eyeliner. She has piercings in eight places: her left eyebrow, both nipples, both nostrils, two in both ears, and her right eyebrow. She has powerful arms, a solid torso, a curved waist, wide hips, and thick legs. Wist also has a tree tattoo covering her upper back.


End file.
